


Drabble: Chomp

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [28]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And it is mentioned!, Biting, Blood Drinking, Caustic sometimes is repulsed by sex, Established Relationship, Hinted oral sex, Mentions of sex respulsion, Other, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Reader is gender neutral, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Bites, Vampire Caustic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the event I have going on my tumblr blog rn. The prompt for this was: Vampire! Caustic feeding on reader.OrIn which you have perfectly reasonable explanations for Alexander's aversion to sunlight and not eating in front of you, and in reality you were ignoring the signs. And now you're his dinner anytime he pleases.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Kudos: 36





	Drabble: Chomp

**Author's Note:**

> The event going on my tumblr blog can be found here @Sinningplumpprincess and can be seen in my pinned post! Limited time, please have your age in your bio before following.

Go figure the scientist with the biggest brain you’d ever seen would have years of recipes memorized because they were from years and years ago. 

It never had clicked for you why Alexander knew such old terminology or why he somehow knew that old flowers did not exist, or how some older recipe to this day could be translated through various other means. You thought it had just been his big brain and his love of books, books that were in bookcases surrounding his little home. Every wall top to bottom of bookshelves filled to the brim and alphabetized.

Then there was the aversion to sunlight. Something you had, again, assumed was due to some sort of light sensitivity. Not eating in front of you? You assumed he was shy about his dietary habits, not a big deal. All of these things you could come up with a reason for, it never clicked in your mind that maybe, perhaps,  juuuust maybe that there was something odd about these behaviors.

It wasn’t until you’d come knocking on his door earlier than expected that you’d learned. He’d practically yanked you inside, looking out of character with his stressed appearance. Concerned, you’d asked what was wrong, if you could help, resting a hand on his arm gently to stop Alexander’s fussing with his hands.

It had been...a funny talk, really. When someone tells you that they need life force to eat and that you basically came at about feeding time was something you’d maybe only heard in stories. But when you laughed and he’d given you this desperate look, you’d shut up and let him reason with you and explain properly all the habits you’d made an excuse for in your head.

Not eating in front of you? He couldn’t, it was raw meat, a blood bag, or some bloodied animal. No sun? Hurt his skin, not quite turning him to ash like legend had it, but more a severe sunburn in a small amount of time. His extensive knowledge? He was a few centuries old and had learned to fake his deaths overtime to not arise suspicion.

So, when you’d offer to be his dinner that day, at first Alexander had chuckled and said that he didn’t want to impose. That he had what he needed, he just needed you out of the room just in case. You’d rolled your eyes, yanked him down until his nose met your neck and stated again that you were fine with it.

Now? It was routine. It depended on what method he preferred that day. Life force meant he could, well, have you in a few different ways. Whether he wanted to go down on you that day or merely bite into your flesh was up to if he was up for something more sexual. Something you respected on the days he was repulsed by the idea.

Now, you are currently pressed against a wall in his bedroom. Alexander wasn’t an impatient man, but sometimes you liked to push at his buttons. Like when you’d ‘accidentally nicked yourself’ moments ago by ‘mishandling’ a pocket knife. It wasn’t your fault it just so happened that you forgot it was in your hand when you went to scratch at your shoulder, totally not.

His beard scratches at your shoulder as he mouths at the wound. You try and hide your grin as you feel one hand on your waist, the other by your head to kind of trap you. His body is pressed up against yours, allowing you to feel the solid bulk of him with his leg slid between your thighs to stay comfortably close.

One of your hands is threaded in his hair, stroking through it as his tongue licks up the wound and he growls faintly in his throat, “You are an absolute  ** menace ** .”

Your lips split into a grin, a faint laugh leaving you. “And  ** you  ** are playing with your food. Why are you hesitating? Just bite me.” You taunt back to him, shifting against Alexander’s body playfully just to make him grip you a little tighter.

There’s a grunt back at you, his lips sliding up to the crook of your neck where familiar scars rested. The beard scratches at your soft flesh there, almost tickling, but you hold still with your head tilted for him. A gentle nudge at the back of his head finally makes his mouth slide open. With ultimate precision he bites into the same spot you’re used to. It’s a brief burn before your body is relaxing with both the sensation of the natural almost venom-like saliva and the lack of pain.

Your body starts to go limp in reaction, but his arms catch you in time, his thigh being able to keep you steady. You can’t help it when you laugh softly, your voice sluggish from your relaxed position, “We shouldn’t have done this against a wall.”

You hear a hum of agreement before you’re being lifted up, Alexander’s mouth still attached to you as he turns towards the bed to rest you down on top of it comfortably without your legs feeling like they’re going to give up on you.

It isn’t until a minute later he’s pulling back, licking up your wound and grunting in your ear. “I think I want something sweeter.” Whilst moving towards between your legs.

Best of both worlds, you suppose.


End file.
